This invention relates to gutter systems, and more particularly, to rain gutters of the type mounted along and under edges of roofs for collecting rainwater and conducting the same to one or more downspouts.
In the prior art, the most common devices for ensuring the flow of rainwater to and along a gutter for eventual movement to a downspout comprise various forms of flat screen material generally devised to be placed upon the top of the gutter. Eventually, leaves, twigs, tree bark and other foreign material build up on these screens and impede the flow of the rainwater into the gutter and cause the rainwater to run off the top surface of the wet leaves and free fall to the ground surface. The weight of the accumulated leaves can also collapse the prior art screens into the gutter. Another disadvantage of many of the prior art devices is that the screening material is visible all along the rain gutter, thus contributing to the unsightly appearance of the rain gutter itself.
A further disadvantage of the prior art screening materials becomes evident as leaves build up upon the screening material. If routine cleaning is not employed, the accumulation of wet leaves will impose undue weight upon the gutter along one or more sections of the edge of the roof thereby subjecting the rain gutter's mounting structure to an unacceptable weight which the structure may not be able to maintain. Since present day rain gutter structures are relatively light, present day mounting means are relatively flimsy, and the weight of accumulated wet leaves will eventually cause the mounting structure to pull away from the house and fall to the ground level, perhaps damaging the house during the fall.
One such planar screening device arranged to be mounted on top of a rain gutter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,381. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 474,442 discloses a planar screen arranged to be mounted within the gutter. A modified form of such screen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 939,838.
Another form of device for solving the problems associated with rain gutters are those which are mounted adjacent the entry to the downspout for the gutter. Such devices usually take the form of strainers which surround the entry opening for the downspout. These devices, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 316,578, 571,711, 803,316 and 2,669,197 are formed as planar screens which may be bent at suitable angles to surround the opening for a downspout.